


Valley of Death

by sistabro



Series: Selections from a Purgatory Bestiary [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistabro/pseuds/sistabro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever beautiful all the way through here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valley of Death

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/billkimandthecats/4784696575/)

For a moment the sight takes Dean's breath away. He thinks of fall mornings, hazy with ice fog, the whole world frost limned, lacy and fragile and lovely. Homesickness strikes so suddenly he feels dizzy, dislocated. Then Cas steps forward and the illusion breaks, lace turning to sludge and slime and clumps of dust at the brush of his pants. Dean can smell it then, the rot, moist and fetid and old. He has to fight not to be sick for real. Behind them, the howls start up again; Dean breathes, in out, walks into the beautiful valley of death.


End file.
